


Clara Kent: Motas de Polvo

by LUNAazul (Monikitaa)



Series: Clara Kent [1]
Category: DCU Animated, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanart, Fem Clark, Female Clark, Female Clark Kent, Male Kara, Minor Character Death, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/LUNAazul
Summary: Girl!Clark Kent. Clara Kent despierta para verse en la sala de urgencia, golpeada y malherida, nada tiene sentido y menos el anillo de compromiso de su dedo.





	Clara Kent: Motas de Polvo

**Author's Note:**

> N/A-1: Es una historia de Clark Kent en chica he fantaseado con la idea desde hace años pero ahora con Supergirl, bueno digamos que no pude evitarlo, adoro a Kara pero cuando veo la serie no dejo de pensar en Clark, siempre será mi favorito supongo.  
> N/A-2: Es más seguro que esta historia sea exclusivamente para mí, bueno dudo mucho que quede alguien en el Fandom de Smallville por ahí (no espero que nadie lo lea) y aunque esto no viene directamente de Smallville si tiene algunas cosas basadas de ahí como la mención de los diferente colores de kriptonita (azul sobre todo) y sus efectos.  
> N/A-3: El personaje masculino original está basado ligeramente en Mayson Drake de Lois & Clark: las aventuras de Superman.

 

 Lejanamente podía escuchar a personas hablar agitadas y salir corriendo de un lado a otro, también podía distinguir el llanto de un bebé no muy lejos de ella; luces blancas y un hedor a desinfectante bastante fuerte, un olor reconocible pero no familiar, su brazo derecho picaba, al igual que su mejilla y ceja izquierda, no podía estar bien… paso sus dedos por su labio, estaba reventado.  
“Uno se pregunta dónde está Superwoman en estos momentos”  
Escucho a una mujer quejarse con otra, su voz era entrecortada.  
“Bueno seguro está resolviendo algo importante Helen” - contesto la otra apaciguadora, su cabeza estaba vendada - “además Superboy estaba ahí”  
“Solo un niño, necesitábamos un héroe de verdad”  
Gruño la mujer, pero era más probable que fuera por dolor que por cualquier otra cosa.  
“Ese niño te salvo la vida querida, además te aferraste muy fuerte a él”  
La otra mujer seguía hablando pero Clara ya no pudo distinguirlo, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, algo estaba muy mal, levanto su mano a unos centímetros de su rostro, la imagen era borrosa pero lograba distinguir polvo, sangre seca y sutiles brillos azulados en su piel.  
“¿Señorita?”  
Alguien estaba hablando con ella, intento mirar a la persona pero era tan difícil, giro y miro fijamente a un luz en el techo, parpadeo lentamente.  
Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

**& & & & & &  
**

 

> Hace 2 años…
> 
> “¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que funcione el transportador de forma segura?”  
>  Solo recibió un gruñido de Batman, Clara frunció el ceño viendo a su compañero trabajar, la nueva sede de la liga era un gran proyecto, Bruce le estaba dedicando todo su tiempo y gran parte de su dinero también, tal vez demasiado para alguien que aseguraba no necesitar respaldo de nadie, o un equipo.  
>  “¿Otra vez, para que me necesitas aquí?”  
>  Pregunto con los brazos cruzados la kriptoniana.  
>  “Aun no termino”  
>  Fue la única contestación de vigilante, la morena asintió ya acostumbrada a silencio de su compañero camino sin rumbo por la sede, el lugar ya era muy impresionante aun faltando algunas cosas y bueno la vista era lo mejor, la tierra siempre se veía tan tranquila y hermosa desde el espacio, a Clara siempre le había parecido hipnotizaste verla.  
>  “Enserio B, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?”  
>  Dio la vuelta, Bruce levanto la vista y la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a su trabajo.  
>  “Necesito que termines el montaje de algunas computadora y aparatos”  
>  Extraño, su indicación parecía vacilante para el gran Batman, la morena negó sutilmente, seguro estaba imaginando cosas.  
>  “OK, cargar cosas pesadas es mi especialidad”

“¡Clara!”  
Alguien estaba llamándola, parpadeo varias veces y miro a Lois frente a ella, tenía el ceño fruncido.  
“Clara, ¿me escuchas?”  
Su cabeza se sentía tan pesada, y Lois seguía hablando pero esta vez parecía hablar con alguien más, claro había una mujer a su lado era familiar pero no sabía de donde parecía decir algo, Clara frunció el ceño concentrándose en su voz.  
“¿Esta en shock o algo?”  
Lois parecía preocupada.  
“Es una respuesta natural al estrés que vivió”  
Contesto la mujer a su lado, parecía un poco distraída.  
“Que ese el la respuesta experta, porque no estudie medicina y es obvio para mi”  
Era un reproche bastante injustificado.  
“Lo siento Lois pero estoy un poco contrariada aquí, necesito…”  
“¡Lorene!”  
Justo en ese momento paso un médico llamándola con urgencia, Clara cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió solo Lois estaba ahí, su oídos zumbaban y quizás apenas lo notaba, todo era un poco más claro ahora.  
“¿Lois?”  
Pregunto, su amiga la miro y suspiro con alivio.  
“Hey Smallville, me tenía un poco preocupada ahí pensé que estarías en estado de fuga hasta…”  
No termino lo que iba a decir y sonrío, pero se veía triste.  
“¿Cómo te sientes?”  
Clara frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido.  
“¿Qué paso?”  
Pregunto evadiendo la primera pregunta, está muy herida como era posible, sería normal ante un gran villano o enemigo pero no debía traer el uniforme para eso; no tenía sentido.  
“Si, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”  
Había claras dudas en Lois, lo cual era atemorizante para la kriptoniana si había alguien segura de sí misma y de su entorno era ella.  
“Yo… - Clara callo con el ceño fruncido, estaba con Batman en la nueva Wachtower, levantando, Rao no recordaba que había levantado solo sabía que era muy pesado y que lo había soldado con su visión de calor, pero era obvio que no podía decirle eso a Lois.  
“Yo, estaba en el Planeta”  
Su compañera asintió, sin darle tiempo para terminar.  
“Claro, fuiste a cenar con…”  
Guardo silencio repentinamente como si se le hubiera ido la voz, sus ojos estaba húmedos.  
“él… ustedes iban a cenar estabas tan decidida”  
Su voz era entrecortada, Clark negó, no aguantaba más su cabeza.  
“Lois no creo que, yo…” -no había cenado con nadie en meses, además de que clase de cena estaba hablando, las citas no estaban en su itinerario de reportera y súper heroína -no, estaba en el Planeta, estabas enojada murmurando sobre el reportaje que Perry negó”  
Eso había pasado una hora antes de su encuentro con Batman, era muy claro en su mente, Lois la veía con preocupada.  
“Tomaste tu bolsa mencionado que verías a Jorge, el único hombre que sabía tranquilizar tu espíritu”  
Clara sonrío al recordarlo aun con el dolor que esto generaba en su labio y mejilla.  
“Jimmy me pregunto quién era Jorge y tu desde el elevador gritarte que tu bar tender favorito”  
Era la respuesta correcta aun con la cara pálida de Lois, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando apareció su madre y corrió hacia ellas, se suponía que estaría en la granja no.  
“Cariño”  
Llego a Clara y la miro con preocupación, a pesar de su invulnerabilidad y las lesiones escasas de Superwoman ella siempre parecía preocupada.  
“Estoy bien mamá”  
Le aseguro aun sabiendo que estaba muy lejos de estar bien.  
“¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido de la granja?”  
No quería quejarse pero le resultó extraño.  
“Connor me trajo, quería quedarse pero está muy ocupado”  
“Es una noche pesada, hubo un incendio hace un par de horas”  
Contesto pronta Lois Lane, ella siempre parecía saber lo que pasaba en Metrópolis, pero, claro esas mujeres habían estado hablando de Connor hace un rato.  
“Clara”  
Su madre la miraba.  
“Lo siento, me duele mucho la cabeza”

**& & & & & &**

 

Ahora más consciente de su entorno pudo entender la situación, estaba en la sala de emergencia, su brazo muy probablemente estaba roto, tenía un polvo azulado que la cubría por completó, era ligero no muy distinguible pero que a la luz le daba un brillo azulado, debía ser kriptonita azul, también estaba sucia de otra cosa, olía a combustible o a quemado, sus manos estaban rojizas, como si hubieran estado manchados de sangre, era angustiante, estaba segura de no haber perdido sangre a ese nivel.  
Algo estaba muy mal.  
Meditando un poco más podía recordar a un médico revisándola y haciendo preguntas, las había contestado pero no lograba recordar muy bien, había limpiado su ceja y… no recordaba mucho más.  
“Clara”  
Su madre estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano sana, y…  
“¿Mamá porque hay un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo?”

**& & & & & &**

 

La explicación al anillo no llego, Lois había jalado a su madre y ambas hablaban mirándola de vez en cuando, pero preocupante algo le estaba faltando obviamente, algo grande como para el anillo en su dedo; Lois había mencionado una cena importante con alguien, acaso estaba comprometida… casi podía reír ante la idea, ella comprometida con quien, Lex solo de pensarlo sintió ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, ¡no Lex por favor! Imploro a los cielos, entonces, miro el anillo era bonito, el diamante era hipnotizaste, perfecto, este anillo debía costar una pequeña fortuna… entonces, quien… un nombre más llego a su cabeza pero enseguida lo rechazo, seria antinatural, Batman era un aliado y nada más.  
“Imposible”  
Suspiro sonrojada, se sentía tonta de solo pensar que ella y Bruce.  
“Entonces, ¿de quién eres?”  
Cuchichío al ver el anillo, tal vez le faltaba más que un par de horas o días, comprometida.

<<>>

Martha Kent estaba preocupada y Lois no se veía mejor estaba muy pálida.  
“Lorene dijo que podía ser amnesia retrógrada causada por el trauma, aunque aclaro que deberíamos que hablar con su médico”  
Murmuro Lois viendo a lo lejos a Clara, Martha volvió a ver a su hija con el ceño fruncido.  
“No lo recuerda”  
“No, me menciono un evento de hace dos años aproximadamente”  
La mujer mayor resoplo pasando sus dedos por su cabello grisáceo.  
“Él” -No logro terminar Lois asintió rígidamente.  
“Murió”  
Contesto apretando los labios después y volviendo la mirada a su amiga quien no dejaba de ver el anillo con fascinación y desprecio al mismo tiempo.  
“Lo mejor sería no decirle nada”  
Murmuro con vergüenza Lois, que necesidad había de contarle sobre alguien que no volvería a ver, que no significaba nada para ella ahora, para que llenarla de memorabilia inútil de su amor perdido.  
“Es duro pero debe saber, ya lo sospecha, Clara es fuerte… ahora quizás no siente el dolor de la perdida pero saberlo ahora la ayudara a sopesarlo para cuando su memoria regrese”  
Hablo la señora Kent, tenía una arruga muy definida en la frente por la angustia.  
“Le dolerá igual”  
Martha asintió, lo justo era hablarle con la verdad aunque quisiera proteger a su pequeña.

 

> Hace una semana…
> 
> Podía ver a Clara sentada en la entrada con una mirada lejana y triste, en los últimos días ella había dejado de hablarle de lo que le pasaba, fingía por teléfono estar bien pero era difícil engañar a su madre, Martha Kent la conocía bastante bien, podía decir que algo la estaba atormentando profundamente y casi podía decir que sabía que era, o mejor dicho quién era.  
>  “Cariño vas hablarme de lo que te molesta, ¿Qué está pasando?”  
>  Se sentó junto a su hija, Clara la miro y negó.  
>  “Todo está bien mamá”  
>  “Clara Joy Kent no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien pasa saber que estas mal… tiene que ver con…”  
>  Estaba a punto de terminar cuando Clara resoplo muy fuerte.  
>  “¿Están bien las cosas entre ustedes?”  
>  Hubo silencio, estaba a punto de indagar y presionar por una respuesta pero la morena negó con los hombros caídos.  
>  “Terminamos mamá”  
>  “Oh, cariño”  
>  Tomo sus manos, parecían una pareja hecha en el cielo, él era un chico muy dulce y era bastante obvio que solo tenía ojos para su hija.  
>  “Lo arruine mamá… -una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- me propuso matrimonio y solo corrí”  
>  “Estoy segura que se puede arreglar querida, tiene que ir hablar con él”  
>  La mujer mayor sonrío a su hija, Clara solo negó nuevamente y antes de hablar bajo la mirada con vergüenza.  
>  “Fue hace un mes mamá, me busco después pero seguí escondiéndome, huyendo y evitándolo, él llego a su límite… lo intente busca a regresa de la misión de la liga pero ya no contesta mis llamadas”  
>  Hubo silencio.  
>  “Si él te ama lo entenderá”  
>  Clara levanto la mirada y negó por última vez.  
>  “No, lo perdí mamá”  
>  Martha abrazo a su hija, quien empezó a sollozar descontroladamente.  
>  “Estaba tan asustada, creí que estaría bien sola - gimoteo- nunca me importo estarlo mientras pudiera ser Superwoman pero…”  
>  Tenía un nudo en la garganta.  
>  “…pero él siempre está en mi mente, él rompió algo en mi”  
>  “Está bien cariño, todo va a estar bien”  
>  Fue un suave susurro tratando de tranquilizarla como cuando era niña y tenía pesadillas.  
>  “No, ya no quiero estar sin él”  
>  Su madre la abrazo más fuerte, podía entender a su hija… nunca volvió a ser la misma después de la muerte de Jonathan, algunos días despertaba pensándolo a su lado todo para recordar su muerte.

 

Martha regreso del recuerdo y miro a su hija dormitar en la pequeña camilla.  
“¿Llamaron a su familiares?”  
Pregunto en voz baja a Lois quien negó.  
“Según sé estaba distanciado de su padre y el otro familiar que tenía es un primo loco en Gotham -miro como la morena quedaba dormida- Clara era su única familia, ella y su compañero Bartlett, pero él fue quien me llamo”  
Martha asintió y fue con su hija, acaricio su cabello con ternura y cuidado, el pobre chico siempre le pareció tan solo, no parecía ser justo.


End file.
